Not so little mermaid
by Akiraki
Summary: Allen is a mer, Kanda is a human. Enough said, but it won't be like your average little mermaid/man story.


THE LITTLE MERMAN... -MAN STYLE

_(don't own -man)_

/

**Not so little mermaid**

In the dead of the ocean night, all creatures of the sea were sleeping. All except one, one solitary creature. Well, you may be wondering who and what creature would not be asleep at this hour of the night. Who else but a curious little merman... No, he is only but a merboy being only eight years old.

And what might this young merboy's name be... Well, as like all mer people none have last names.

Wonder why? It's because all mer people are born from another creature. This is to say that when a mer child is born so is their soul mate. And if that soul mate should ever die, so would the mer. Having their souls linked from the moment they are born also means that it is inevitable that they are fated to meet. But this also means that they are not born like other creatures. No, they are born from sea foam that touches the white sand on the night of a blue moon.

Well, back to the merboy in question... His name is Allen. Allen is by definition the oddest and most curious mer person around. Which has led him to be awoken at such a strange hour.

0~0~0

_Earlier that night..._

Allen rolled over onto his other side to try falling back to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Slowly opening his eyes, Allen looked around the bed room. He couldn't call it his room because he shared it with his sibling. Who were, from eldest to youngest, Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Road, and finally himself. Him being the youngest those his sister Road looked younger.

They were all still asleep unlike Allen, who was now wide awake. Rubbing his head, Allen felt like some invisible force was tugging at his heart.

Getting out of his coral bed, Allen slowly swam out of the room. Allen moved through the hallways of his father's castle, stopping to make sure that no one else was around. When he finally existed his home he found that he was in the kelp garden. Stopping for a moment Allen listened, more like felt, for the tugging that had awoken him.

Yes, it was still there. And it seemed to be stronger now, allowing Allen to tell that it was telling him to go up. Up to the surface where his kind were forbidden to go. Allen's father, Alma, feared for his peoples safety because the humans above had harmed many mer people.

Making up his mind to figure out this strange feeling that would not leave him be, Allen threw caution to the current **(1)** and race to the surface.

Upon reaching the top of the ocean, Allen skimmed the surface of the water keeping an eye out for any human traps. Finding nothing he allowed himself to sink to just below the water and listened to his heart again. This time it told him nothing. More like it meant that Allen should just wait here.

Somewhat weary, Allen decided to follow the tugging or lack thereof to just wait.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait more than a couple of minutes, because just when he allowed himself go and have another look on the surface the breaking of currents hit Allen's ears. Looking around Allen saw that not but a hundred meters away was a human ship. And the second thing that he noticed was that it was headed straight for him. Well, really just in his general direction but tell that to some one who isn't in front of a giant ship.

Allen didn't give it an other thought, he dove deeper into the water and circled to the outer side of the boat, his curiosity having won. Swimming back up to the surface, making sure he would not be seen by those on the said ship, he found a ledge off the side of the ship that would allow him to watch.

Looking through the hole above the ledge, Allen saw that the humans seemed to be celebrating something. Many were dancing, playing music, or laughing with joy.

Suddenly, a figure from up in the mast and ropes dropped onto the middle of the deck. Many people stopped what they were doing to look at who it was, others didn't seem to care.

The figure was a boy who was no older than ten years old, hair that was tied back, that reminded Allen of some ravens he had once helped back to land because they had gotten caught in a hurricane and blown out into the ocean, his eyes matched that of the dark ocean blue at night, seeming to be black but was not, and in his hand he held shining silver object that Allen knew nothing of.

Thinking about it he seemed to be Allen's complete opposite in looks and nature. Allen was quite pale with snow white hair that was down to his waist, he also had eyes as silver as the moon reflected on the oceans surface. Allen's tail was different from other mer people, where their held many colors that would make a rainbow jealous, his was the color of his eyes while his fins matched his hair color. Allen seemed to be like a blank sheet of paper with no color to him. And where the human boy was masculine and perfect in proportion, Allen was born with curves that showed femininity and was quite plain looking.

Allen could only stare at the human boy, it had to be a boy with the aura he gave off, and barely noticed in time to duck back into the shadows as not to be noticed.

Cliff-hanger... R&R

(1)sorry, its was a sad replacement of an overly used pun. **'to throw caution to the wind'**

(A/N) no Allen does not have innocence, nor will anyone else. Yes, Alma is the father because I wanted to switch things up a little. No Allen does not have his scar or arm at this point but he will. I also already have a plot, it just needs some fleshing out, so...

(P.S.) Create a character of your own and tell me about them. If I like them I use them in later chapters.

I'll be open to new characters until the story is COMPLETE.


End file.
